Abracemos juntos las pesadillas
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Rusia tiene unas horribles pesadillas, cada noche, se despierta, gritando, solo.Hasta que China llegó para protegerlo.[Dedicado a una gran amiga mia]
1. Chapter 1

El gélido frío golpeó en la cara a Rusia, haciendo que cierre los ojos. Se pasó su mano por la cara, para quitar restos de la nieve que estaban alrededor de sus ojos. Suspiró cansado y una vez, volvió a entrar en su casa. Sintió como el calor entraba rápidamente en su cuerpo sustituyendo aquel horrible frío. Se frotó las manos para recuperar algo más de calor, y caminó despacio por su casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Y una vez más.-Susurró.-No ha aparecido…-Se sentó en su cama, y acarició las sábanas.-Pero tengo la esperanza de que sí.

Se tumbó despacio en su cama, cerró lentamente los ojos y se durmió.

El sonido de la nieve golpeando contra la ventana le despertó. Bostezó, y se incorporó lentamente. Se frotó los ojos, y volvió a bostezar. No pudo evitar mirar aquel girasol en un jarrón encima de su mesa, según, era de las cosas más preciadas que tenía en su habitación. Se colocó mejor su bufanda y su abrigo que no se había quitado, se puso los zapatos y se fue de su casa.

Caminó por las gélidas de su país, Rusia con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mitad de la cara tapada por su bufanda ligeramente rosada.

"Recuerda"-pensó.-"Si llega hoy, no le presiones, si no saldrá corriendo, como siempre"

Siguió caminando por las gélidas calles donde no paraba de nevar, en dirección a la plaza principal. Ahí se sentó en un banco, esperando pacientemente como hacía últimamente en los últimos dos días.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, solo estaba él, sentado, a pesar del horrible frío que hacía.

Cuando una sombra apareció, y muy familiar.

Se quedó quieto, observando la sombra como se movía torpemente porque la nieve le golpeaba. Se notaba que no tenía ni idea de cómo ir por un lugar como ese.

Y Rusia se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia aquella sombra, ya sabía quien era.

-¡China-san!-Gritó con una sonrisa, y le abrazó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.-¡Pensé que no vendrías!-Abandonó totalmente su seriedad, y se comportó como un niño.

-¡R-Rusia-san aru!-Dijo China asustado.-¡N-No me des esos sustos, suficiente tuve con caminar perdido por la nieve aru!

-¡No tengas miedo!-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Te llevaré a mi casa, donde estarás bien~

Y entonces ambos caminaron por la calle solos.

-Nunca pensé que vendrías…-Sonrió Rusia.

-¿Por aru? Yo cumplo las promesas, ya te dije que entre estos tres días vendría aru. Además, me encanta aprender de los demás aru.

China había prometido a Rusia que le visitaría durante un mes, ya que le iba a enseñar técnicas de guerra en la nieve Rusia, Rusia había aceptado encantado, y durante los tres días siguientes le estuvo esperando en medio de la nieve. Siempre se habían tenido aunque sea un poco cariño, pero como no, Rusia más que China.

Llegaron a su casa, y China se sintió muchísimo mejor al entrar a la casa cálida de Rusia.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-Preguntó Rusia a China con una sonrisa.

-N-No hace falta, con dormir un poco me basta aru…

-Como quieras.-Dijo un poco decepcionado, pero aún así estaba muy feliz al ver a China con él.-Deja que te enseñe donde está el dormitorio ¿vale?

-Bueno, como quieras aru…

Rusia le guió por toda la casa, hasta llegar al dormitorio.

-Hay dos camas, escoge la que quieras.

-Bueno…Esta aru.-Se sentó en la cama de la derecha, y se quitó los zapatos.

-China-san, no deberías ir con tanta ropa en la nieve…Si quieres mañana te dejo un abrigo mío.

-Ya, pero me quedará grande aru.-Rió.-Bueno, algo es algo ¿no,aru?

-Si.-Sonrió Rusia.-Bueno, yo bajo a cenar algo, hasta mañana,da~

Rusia cerró la puerta al salir, y bajó las escaleras, sin que una sonrisa desapareciera de su cara. Buscó algo de comida, y se la comió solo sentado en la mesa, pensativo.

"¿China-san aún me tendrá miedo?¿Vendrá solo para aprovecharse de mi?"

Estuvo pensando toda la cena, en silencio, mientras se oía el leve sonido de la nieve golpeando en las paredes. Guardó la comida y fue escaleras arriba directo a la habitación.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, para no despertar a China, que ya estaba dormido, y se sentó en su cama. Se quitó las botas, y se cubrió con las mantas totalmente como suele hacer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, solía tener horribles pesadillas por las noches, y lo pasaba muy mal, un dia soñó hasta con su propia muerte. Hay veces que hasta tenía miedo de dormir, no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando cerrara los ojos.

Se durmió, pero al cabo de unos minutos se despertó, temblando, y no era de frío. Se quitó las mantas, y vio que China tampoco estaba dormido.

-¡Rusia-san aru!¿¡Por qué gritabas de esa forma aru?!

-Espera…¿Grito?-Giró la cabeza a un lado, vacilante.

-Tenías que haberte oído, no parabas de gritar, como si…huyeras aru.

-Ya, es que…-Miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzado.-Tengo pesadillas. Y además, nadie se ha quedado en mi casa, así que no sabía que gritara…

-¡No sabía eso de ti aru!-Dijo China sorprendido.-Dicen que cuando tienes una pesadilla tiene que alguien estar a tu lado aru…-Movió la boca ligeramente a un lado. Se levantó de la cama, y se sentó en la cama de Rusia.-¿Qué me contestas aru?¿Probamos a ver aru?

-China-san…-Susurró alucinado.-C-Como quieras~

China se tumbó al lado de Rusia debajo, ambos debajo de un montón de mantas gruesas y calentitas. Rusia no daba crédito aún a lo que había pasado, y entonces.

China le abrazó.


	2. Chapter 2

Rusia abrió los ojos de repente como platos, sintiendo como si le hubieran clavado una espalda en la espalda. China se asustó, ya que se movió ligeramente.

-¡Aru!¡Rusia-san, que susto aru!

-Perdón China-san, es que… Soñé que casi me mataban…

-¿No sirvió aru?-Preguntó con cara de preocupado.

-¡Qué va! Hoy por lo menos, no soñé el final. Gracias.-Y le abrazó más fuerte.

-De nada aru. ¡Para eso están los amigos aru!

-Bueno, ¿quieres levantarte ya?

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo un poco de hambre aru.

-Pues vamos.

A Rusia le dio un poco de pena abandonar el abrazo, y se sentaron en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. Rusia vio que China no tenía botas para la nieve.

-¿No tienes botas para la nieve China-san?

-Es que…Pensé que hacía menos frío aru…

-¡Eso no es problema! ¡Tengo ropa de sobra!-Se levantó de en seguida y fue hacia su armario. Lo abrió, y dentro había muchos abrigos, como el que solía llevar. Cogió el más pequeño.

-Póntelo a ver como te queda.

China lo cogió y se lo puso encima de la ropa que tenía, le quedaba grande. Las puntas de sus asomaban por las anchas mangas, y el abrigo le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas como un vestido.

-Vaya, te queda un pelín grande…

-Me puedo mover así bien aru. Suelo llevar mangas largas y anchas aru.

-El problema son las botas… ¿Te acostumbrarás?

-Haré lo que pueda aru. ¡Ahora vamos a desayunar aru!-Bajaron juntos las escaleras y fueron hacia la pequeña cocina de la casa. Se sentaron uno en frente a otro, comían mientras Rusia le explicaba un poco lo que iban ha hacer.

-Bueno, lo primero es la orientación. Cogerás un dispositivo por si te pierdes, y yo te pueda localizar.

-¡Espera aru!¿¡Sabes caminar en medio de una tormenta de nieve y no perderte aru?!

-Todos estos años he caminado durante horas y horas entre la nieve, es casi como mi segunda casa.

-¡Impresionante aru!-Y dio un sorbo a su té.

-No digas eso, vas a aprender a hacerlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo, no será fácil aru.

-Tú confía en mi. Vamos a dar un paseo hacia la ciudad, luego volveremos y probarás tú solo.

-¿¡No vas demasiado rápido aru?!

-Tranquilo, si te pierdes, iré a buscarte.

-Vale aru…-Suspiró, algo cansado.-Bueno, ya acabé ¿vamos aru?

-Vale.-Y sonrió.

Una vez delante de la puerta, y con todo el material puesto, Rusia le indicó un último consejo antes de salir a la nieve.

-Nunca te quedes parado, NUNCA ¿vale? Muévete aunque sea lo mínimo.

Abrió la puerta, salieron y la cerraron rápidamente para no perder el calor de la casa. La nieve golpeaba fuertemente sus caras, China se apoyó en la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Rusia le cogió de la mano, para ayudarle a caminar, la tormenta de nieve era mas fuerte que ayer, y China no estaba acostumbrado. Caminaba como si fuera un pato, debido a la fuerza de la nieve. Mientras que Rusia caminaba, tiraba de él.

Tras los minutos más horrorosos de la vida de China, entraron en una zapatería para resguardarse de la tormenta.

-¿Estás bien China-san?

-B-Bueno a-aru.. H-Hace mucho f-frío…

-Espera.-Le abrazó.-¿Mejor? Cuando dos cuerpos se juntan, comparten su calor~

-A-Anda aru…-China se puso rojo, y correspondió.-No lo sabía, gracias aru.

-De nada.-Susurró Rusia en su oído.

Nadie estaba en aquella zapatería, estaba totalmente vacía, hace años que no se le cuidaba, y está medio en ruinas. Aunque, a veces Rusia viene para resguardarse.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? Podría ser nuestro lugar secreto.

-P-Pues si, molaría aru.-Dijo un poco vacilante.

-¡Pues genial!-Rusia abrazó más fuerte a China. China apretó los ojos, un poco asustado, le daba "un poco" de miedo a veces Rusia. Pero poco a poco… Iba acostumbrándose a él.

-China-san, toma mi bufanda.-Se la quitó, y se la puso.-No quiero que te pase nada.-Y le sonrió.

-G-Gracias aru…

Salieron el lugar, la nieve ya no golpeaba con tanta fuerza como antes, pero aún así, China sintió como el frío le hacía daño. Y Rusia le volvió a coger de la mano, para ayudarle. Una vez llegaron a su casa, China abrazó casi llorando a Rusia.

-N-No quiero ir solo aru…

-China-san…

-¡L-Lo he pasado fatal, probemos otro dia aru! ¡Por favor Rusia-san aru!

-Bueno, como quieras… ¿Quieres tomar algo, para recuperar el calor?

-¡Si, por favor aru!

Pasaron los días, y China fue acostumbrándose más todavía a la nieve, y a Rusia. Seguían durmiendo juntos, por las horribles pesadillas de Rusia. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que China, un dia, sintió que Rusia le evitaba. Al principio no se preocupó, pero ya había pasado una semana y no habían tenido una conversación decente.

Y decidió saber lo que le pasaba.

Un dia, tras llegar del duro entrenamiento, cuando Rusia estaba ordenando su habitación, China entró, y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-¡China-san!-Dijo al notar su presencia.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar aru.-Se adelantó y le miró a los ojos.-¿Qué te pasa aru?

-¿A mi?¡Nada~!-Sonrió, con los cerrados, pero China negó con la cabeza.

-Llevas una semana sin hablarme ¿puedes decirme, qué te pasa aru?

-¡Q-Que no me pasa nada!-Miró hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Rusia-san.-Cogió su barbilla, obligándole que le miro a los ojos.-Dímelo, por favor aru.

Rusia apretó el labio, vacilante, y suspiró.

-V-Vale… T-Te lo diré… É-Él ha muerto…

-¿Quién es "él" aru?-Dijo acercándose más todavía a él, para que le mirara a los ojos.

-El… El girasol…-Señaló a un cajón cerrado.-S-Se ha marchitado…-Apretó los ojos, y se puso a llorar.

-¡Rusia-san!-Se sorprendió por el enorme cambio de personalidad de Rusia.-¡P-Pero, si no me voy a enfadar contigo aru!

-P-Pero… E-Es que, tu mismo me lo regalaste…

-Rusia, es un girasol aru…

-P-Pero es que…-Se puso las manos en su cara, y se puso a llorar. China suspiró, y fue hacia el cajón. Y lo abrió. En efecto, ahí estaba el girasol, marchito.

-Vaya aru…-Lo cogió.-El frío… Bueno, tengo una idea aru.-Cogió un palo que estaba dentro del armario, y con una cuerda, hizo que el girasol que pusiera recto.-Solo necesita un poco de calor aru. En la cocina estaría mejor aru.

-China-san…-Le cogió los brazos-G-Gracias.

-¡De nada aru!

-China-san...-Se acercó, las puntas de ambas narices se tocaban, y Rusia sonrió. Le acarició el pelo. China simplemente sonreía, y Rusia vio en sus ojos, un sentimiento inocente. Entonces, Rusia se adelantó… Y le besó.

China abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó de piedra. Mientras Rusia, le besaba y le acariciaba su pelo con dulzura. Rusia se puso hacia adelante, y China tropezó, cayéndose sobre la cama.

-¡A-ARU!-Gritó, sorprendido China.

-China-san…-Susurró, un poco avergonzado.-Lo siento, es que… Yo… Me emocioné… No volverá a ocurrir…

-¿Realmente me quieres aru?-Preguntó, ignorando las palabras anteriores.

-Pues… ¡Pues claro!- le miró extrañado.-¿Por qué lo preguntas China-san~?

-N-No por nada aru…

Rusia sonrió de una forma un poco siniestra y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca.

-Puedes decírmelo.-Dijo aún con su sonrisa un poco siniestra.

-¡Q-Que no es nada aru!-Dijo alejándose un poco, la sonrisa de Rusia le daba un "poco" de miedo.

-Porfa China-san~-Puso esta vez una cara adorable, y le abrazó con fuerza.

-V-Vale, Rusia-san, me gustas un poco aru…

-¿Solo un poco?

-Bueno, un poco y algo aru…-Dijo en bajo, rojo.

-¿De verdad?

-D-De verdad aru…-Rusia se separó y le besó, emocionado, mientras le acariciaba su cara con suavidad.-A-aru…

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, pero no sé… Aru…

-Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.-Susurró.

-¿Cuál aru?-Susurró también.

-Que sigas abrazándome por la noche, y que me protejas de mis pesadillas. No pido nada más.

-Rusia-san, yo… T-Te a-amo aru…-Susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y sintió como Rusia le besaba con cariño, y acariciaba su pelo con dulzura.


End file.
